shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Dōjima/Relationships
}} Tōtsuki Academy Students Sōma Yukihira Sōma first formally met Gin in the bathhouse when he completed his first dinner assignment. The two instantly bonded. After having a short chat with Sōma, he wished him the best of luck for the rest of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. On his way out, after overhearing Takumi Aldini say Sōma's last name, Gin had a sensed something familiar. Gin paid close attention to Sōma throughout the remainder of the camp, helping him establish the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|unofficial Shokugeki]]'' against Kojirō Shinomiya and watched his close call during the Breakfast Buffet Challenge. The former which, after Sōma watched, Gin empathized with Sōma's feelings of defeat. At the end of the camp, as Sōma left, Gin saw a vision of Jōichirō and later confirmed that Sōma was the son of his good friend and fellow Tōtsuki Classmate, Jōichirō Yukihira. Gin was the first Polar Star resident, and one of two Alumni, to know of Sōma's relationship with Jōichirō. After Gin remembered where he heard Sōma's last name from, Gin mentally thanked Sōma for being the one who saved his friend from the critical pressure he was in. Megumi Tadokoro A meek and timid Tōhoku native, Megumi was among the few students who Gin had a solid interaction with during the Training Camp. After Megumi was fired by Kojirō, Dōjima happened to be in the building when Sōma attempted to challenge Kojirō to a ''Shokugeki. Gin recognized that Megumi's altercation was not worth expulsion, but Kojirō refused to change his mind. To see if Megumi was worth challenging, Gin pressured Kojirō to accept the duel. However, he added that Megumi had to be the head chef, as the challenge was to determine Megumi's place at Tōtsuki. While the judges unaminously deemed Kojirō the winner, Dōjima recognized her potential, placing an impromptu vote onto her plate and forcing Kojirō to try her Rainbow Terrine, eventually convincing Kojirō to reverse his decision. After the match, Gin encouraged Megumi to continue to use her hospitality to make it through Tōtsuki. The two would work again during the preparations for the Régiment de Cuisine. Dōjima would provide Megumi with insight into Jōichirō's time at Tōtsuki, as well as lead her during the first mock battle held by the rebels. Satoshi Isshiki The current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council and a 91st Generation Tōtsuki Student. Satoshi, like Sōma, finished his first dinner assignment before every other male student and had finished quickly enough to meet Dōjima when he was showering. The two quickly bonded and Gin remembered the event quite fondly a year later. Others Jōichirō Yukihira Jōichirō, under the name Jōichirō Saiba, was a former fellow Polar Star Resident and Gin's best friend. While Dōjima held the 1st seat in the Elite Ten, Jōichirō held the second. Despite this, Gin saw Jōichirō as the better chef, even acknowledging him as the best in their generation. It was because of Dōjima and Jōichirō's accomplishments during their time at Tōtsuki that the Polar Star Dormitory became an independent financial powerhouse in a period known as the Golden Era. During this time, he and Jōichirō acted as the vanguard to protect the Dorm from outside threats that were jealous of the Polar Star Dormitory's success. Nevertheless, Dōjima often got annoyed by Jōichirō's tardy and laid back behavior, often taking it upon himself to scold his fellow peer for neglecting his duty as a fellow Elite Ten Council member. Unfortunately, Jōichirō did not graduate with Dōjima, due to Jōichiro losing sight of himself as a chef. Gin saw this a personal failure as Jōichiro's friend for not doing anything to prevent this, falling into a slight depression until Senzaemon convinced him to use this as inspiration to guide future chefs in Tōtsuki. Over the years, the two friends have fallen out of touch, with Jōichiro only once sending Gin a phone call that got cut off before he could fully explain his current situation. Nevertheless, it has been shown that Dōjima still considers him a good friend and was delighted to hear that Jōichiro was cooking again. When they reunited by complete chance, Gin did not hesitate to unleash his frustration at Jōichirō for not contacting him and leaving him worried. After calming down, he voiced his joy to see his old friend again and stated he was impressed by Sōma's progression as a student, complimenting how he was like his father. Fumio Daimidō Fumio is the Dormitory Mother of Polar Star Dormitory and formerly used to supervise Gin. Gin was one of her champions which lead to the Golden Age for Polar Star. After graduation, Gin would regularly stay in contact with Fumio, usually sending Obon and Shogatsu cards annually. Azami Nakiri Azami, under the name Azami Nakamura, was a former fellow Polar Star Resident of Gin. While Dōjima held the 1st seat, Azami held the 3rd seat. However, after learning of his return from his exile to become the new Director, Gin disliked Azami's ideals and chose to sided with the Rebels as he coached the team to put an end to Azami's schemes. Gin regrets that he wasn't able to help Azami following Jõichirō's premature departure from Tōtsuki, feeling that he could have stopped Azami from following the dark path he took. Category:Relationships